desperatehousewivesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Alfre Woodard
Alfre Woodard est une actrice et productrice américaine, née le 8 novembre 1952 à Tulsa, dans l'Oklahoma (États-Unis). Filmographie *1978 : The Trial of the Moke (TV) *1978 : Tu ne m'oublieras pas (Remember My Name) : Rita *1979 : Freedom Road (TV) : Katie *1980 : HealtH : Sally Benbow *1981 : The Sophisticated Gents (TV) : Evelyn Evers *1982 : Precious Blood (TV) *1982 : The Ambush Murders (TV) : Kariha Ellsworth *1982 : For Colored Girls Who Have Considered Suicide/When the Rainbow Is Enuf (TV) *1982 : Tucker's Witch (série TV) : Marcia Fulbright *1983 : Cross Creek : Geechee *1984 : Sweet Revenge (TV) : Vicki Teague *1985 : The Killing Floor (TV) : Mattie *1985 : Words by Heart (TV) : Claudie *1985 : Go Tell It on the Mountain (TV) : Esther *1985 : Sara (série TV) : Rozalyn Dupree *1986 : Extremities : Patricia *1986 : La Loi de Los Angeles (TV) : Adrianne Moore *1986 : Unnatural Causes (TV) : Maude DeVictor *1987 : Mandela (TV) : Winnie Mandela *1988 : Sauver un enfant de l'enfer (The Child Saver) (TV) : Andrea Crawford *1988 : Fantômes en fête (Scrooged) : Grace Cooley *1989 : Miss Firecracker : Popeye Jackson *1989 : A Mother's Courage: The Mary Thomas Story (TV) : Mary Thomas *1990 : Blue Bayou (TV) : Jessica Filley *1991 : Pretty Hattie's Baby *1991 : Grand Canyon : Jane *1992 : The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag : Attorney Ann Orkin *1992 : Passion Fish : Chantelle *1993 : L'Amour en trop (Rich in Love) : Rhody Poole *1993 : Drôles de fantômes (Heart and Souls) : Penny Washington *1993 : Bopha! : Rosie Mangena *1994 : Aliens for Breakfast (TV) *1994 : Blue Chips : Lavada McRae *1994 : Race to Freedom: The Underground Railroad (TV) : Harriet Tubman *1994 : Crooklyn : Carolyn Carmichael *1995 : Statistically Speaking *1995 : Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (série TV) : Winoome Bear (voix) *1995 : The Piano Lesson (TV) : Berniece Charles *1995 : Le Patchwork de la vie (How to Make an American Quilt) : Marianna *1995 : The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True (TV) : Host *1996 : Follow Me Home : Evey *1996 : Les Voyages de Gulliver (Gulliver's Travels) (TV) : Queen of Brobdingnag *1996 : Special Report: Journey to Mars (TV) : Tamara O'Neil *1996 : Peur primale (Primal Fear) : Judge Miriam Shoat *1996 : A Step Toward Tomorrow : Dr. Sandlin *1996 : Star Trek : Premier Contact (Star Trek: First Contact) : Lily Sloane *1997 : The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (vidéo) : Maisie (voix) *1997 : The Member of the Wedding (TV) : Berenice Sadie Brown *1997 : Les Patients de Mademoiselle Evers (Miss Evers' Boys) ("La Couleur du Sang")(TV) : Eunice Evers, R.N. *1998 : Loin d'ici (Down in the Delta) : Loretta Sinclair *1998 : Secrets *1999 : L'Arbre à souhaits (The Wishing Tree) (TV) : Clara *1999 : Funny Valentines (TV) : Joyce May *1999 : Mumford : Lily *2000 : John Henry : Polly / Narrator (voix) *2000 : What's Cooking? : Audrey Williams *2000 : Love and Basketball : Camille Wright *2000 : Dinosaure (Dinosaur) : Plio (voix) *2000 : Les Âmes perdues (Lost Souls) : Dr. Allen *2000 : Holiday Heart (TV) : Wanda *2001 : K-PAX - L'homme qui vient de loin (K-PAX) : Dr. Claudia Villars *2002 : Baby of the Family : Rachel *2002 : La Famille Delajungle, le film (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) : Akela (Cheetah Mother) (voix) *2003 : The Singing Detective : Chief of Staff *2003 : Fusion (The Core) : Dr. Talma Stickley *2003 : A Wrinkle in Time (TV) : Mrs. Whatsit *2003 : The Practice (TV) : Saison 7 épisodes 11 et 12 : Denise Freeman *2003 : Radio : Principal Daniels *2004 : Mémoire effacée (The Forgotten) : Det. Anne Pope *2004 : Desperate Housewives (TV) : Betty Applewhite (épisode 23) *2005 : Beauty Shop : Ms. Josephine *2005 : Desperate Housewives (TV) : Betty Applewhite *2006 : The Water Is Wide (TV) : Mrs. Brown *2006 : Something New : Joyce McQueen *2006 : Dance with Me (Take the Lead) : Principal Augustine James *2007 : Dessine-moi une famille (Pictures of Hollis Woods) (TV) : Edna Reilly *2009 - 2010 : Three Rivers (TV) : Dr Sophia Jordan *2010 : True Blood Saison 3 (TV) : Maman de Lafayette *2010-2011 : Memphis Beat (TV) : Tanya Rice *2011 : Grey's Anatomy (TV) : Justine (Saison 8-Épisode 8) *2012 : True Blood : Maman de Lafayette *2013 : Twelve Years a Slave de Steve McQueen